Late At Night
by HeartlessRockstarXIII
Summary: Grell drags Sebastian to a London nightclub in an attempt to be intimately close with him. Sebastian does not approve and turns things around, showing the reaper the time of his life. SebastianXGrell Romance fic with a lemon scent. Done as a request for a reviewer.


**Hey, I'm HeartlessRockstarXIII. I'm new to this fandom as a writer, but some of you may know me already from the FMA fandom. I got a request from one of my reviewers, Perfecting Silence, for this fic. It's a Grell/Sebastian romance, and it contains my second attempt at a lemon. I hope you all enjoy it. And now, on with the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or its characters. I am just playing in someone else's sandbox. **

**ON WITH THE SHOW~**

* * *

Two men could be seen strolling to a club on the outskirts of London. It was the middle of the summer, and a stuffy humidity remained in the midnight air. One man was tall, with hypnotizing crimson eyes like pools of fresh blood, and onyx hair swept to one side. The other, a more effeminate man, bearing long, unruly, scarlet hair, ruby red glasses, and dazzling greenish yellow eyes. They were headed out for drinks and maybe a bit of late night entertainment.

"Oh Bassy, Relax! It's just a trip to the bar..." Grell said in a singsong voice.

"Grell, please refrain from calling me 'Bassy'. And if it were just a simple trip to the bar, we wouldn't be heading to The Edge. We would be heading to Jackson's Pub, or somewhere of the like." Sebastian groaned, feeling exasperated with the red-head skipping beside him.

"Oh, I thought a man like you would know how to show a lady a good time! The pubs are no place for a lady like me!"

"You are not a lady, Grell. And this is not a date, if that's what your warped mind is thinking. This is just two acquainteces going to get a drink." Sebastian sighed. This was going to be a long night...

Upon arriving at the establishment, loud dance hall music could be heard beyond the doors. Sebastian braced himself as Grell pushed the door open and led the ravenette inside. Red eyes scaned the room, their owner's face contorting in disgust by what he saw. Open public displays of affection, much more than reasonable, were everywhere. The men and women in the club were practically fucking with their clothes on. Grell on the otherhand loved this kind of place. It was dark and warm and gave him an excuse to get thisclose to his beloved demon.

The music switched to a rather upbeat tune, and the dancing, if you could call it that, got more... involved. Grell dragged Sebastian to the bar and ordered a martini for himself. Sebastian ordered a Gin and Tonic and seated himself next to the shinigami. They sipped their drinks, and Sebastian chanced a glance at the redheaded reaper next to him. The truth was, the demon was rather smitten with the glasses wearing baffoon. _How this happened I will never know. Bloody idiot. _The song changed to one that Grell recognized.

"Oh, Bassy, I love this song! Would you care to show this lady a good time?" A slightly drunken Grell grabbed an equally tipsy Sebastian's arm

Sebastian leaned close to the shorter man and whispered in his ear.

"If you want me to show you a good time, why don't we get out of here."

"Oh my..." was all Grell could manage before Sebastian whisked them away to the dining hall of the Phantomhive Manor. It was lit with candles, the table was dressed beautifully, and the finest food had been prepared and set out.

"Here we are, madame. Would you allow me to take your coat?" Purred Sebastian.

As the two men settled down to eat, music began to play over the megaphone. It was a slow melody, quite tragic and sad. There were no words spoken as the two ate. Longing glances were cast across the table and the rest of the food was polished off. Sebastian stood, walking to the megaphone and changing the record. He offered Grell his hand, and the redhead complied.

"Would you care to dance, my lady?"

"Oh yes, my darling Bassy. How on earth did you know this was my favorite song?"

"I had remembered that when Lady Elizabeth threw that party for the young master, this song had played, and you were absolutely estatic. So I figured you must at least enjoy the tune."

"You remembered that!? That party was ever so long ago, Sebastian..."

Sebastian said no more, just took Grell's hand and began to sway in time with the music. It was another slow number, but not orchestrated. It was more along the lines of smooth jazz. Grell leaned closer, resting his head on the taller's chest. Sebastian rested his chin on the redhead's head after placing a gentle peck upon his crown. The two moved as one, and as the song kept playing, the two kept dancing, slowly getting lost in the world the music was creating for them. They blended beautifully, like cream in coffee. As the song came to a close, Sebastian took Grell's cheek in his soft hand. The ravenette gently tilted the shorter male's face upwards, and placed a passionate kiss upon supple lips. Grell instantly melted into Sebastian's touch. They remained that way, standing in a close embrace, lips entwined in a dance all their own. Sebastian glided his tonuge across Grell's lips, asking for entrance into the wet, warm cavern. The bespectacled shinigami complied, allowing access to the demon. They twisted and turned their tonuges in an intense tango and then parted ways.

"Oh my..."

"Grell, would you care to spend the night with me? I would quite enjoy that."

"Of course my darling Sebastian. Anything to make you happy."

The men adjouned to Sebastian's sleeping quarters and entered the room. Scattered on the floor and bed were crimson rose petals, and the darkened room was dimly lit by the glow of vanilla scented candles. On the bed were black silk sheets, and a red velvet comforter, which was turned down. Grell stood in shock. _How did he know that I would say yes to staying the night? Did he plan all of this, including being draged to The Edge?_

"Grell, would you care to lie down? You seem a bit in shock..."

Grell stepped over to the bed, and before he could lie down, Sebastian turned the shorter man around to face him.

"My love, you should probably get changed." Sebastian purred in Grell's ear as he began to strip him down to his black cotton boxers. The onyx haired man then followed suit, removing his attire, leaving himself clad in only a pair of scarlet silk boxers. It was all Grell could do to keep himself from jumping on the devilishly sexy demon right then and there. The two fell onto the bed, ruffling the sheets and scattering the rose petals even further. The taller man ran a pale hand over equally pale yet more effeminate skin. Grell shivered under the skilled touch of Sebastian. The shinigami attempted to pull his crimson eyed lover into another heated kiss, but said man stopped him and dove for his neck, licking and sucking at the exposed flesh. The redhead moved his neck to give Sebastian better access to his pulsepoint, which Sebastian began to nip, lick, and suck at. Grell gasped, as Sebastian trailed kisses down his pale chest, nipping at the skin. Upon reaching a perky pink nub, Sebastian glided his tonuge ever so skillfully over and around it. Grell whined and moaned as Sebastian gave his other nipple the same pleasurable treatment.

"Do you like that, Grell?" Sebastian purred.

"Oh yes!" Came the extascy filled reply.

"Well then, if you like that, you'll love this."

Sebastian slid his tonuge down Grell's torso and licked around his bellybutton, poking the hot, wet muscle inside of it. The ravenette then dipped down, engulfing Grell in his mouth. Grell let loose a wanton moan as he writhed under the taller's expert tonuge.

"Aahhh. Yes, yes, yes!"

Before long Grell was on the egde of orgasm. Deciding that it would be no fun to let his partner come just yet, Sebastian pulled back. The red head let out a displeased moan at the loss of contact.

"Ah, ah, ah. We cannot have you coming just yet, my dear."

Sebastian lifted two fingers to Grell's mouth.

"Suck on them."

"Yes sir."

Grell took the fingers into his mouth and began to lick up and down, sucking on them and coating the digits in his saliva.

"Good boy."

Sebastian, feeling that his fingers were properly coated, removed the digits from Grell's mouth and placed them at his entrance. He engaged Grell in a passionate kiss to distract him from the stinging sensation he would feel as Sebastian's long slender fingers penetrated deep inside the ring of muscle. As Sebastian scissored his fingers Grell gasped in a mix of a stinging sensation and a pleasureable sensation. Suddenly, the fingers ceased their probing and were removed.

"I believe you are fully prepared now. Relax your buttocks so I may enter you as painlessly as possible." Sebastian ordered.

"Oh, ok~"

"Ready Grell?"

"Yes."

The ravenette moved his tip to the redhead's entrance. As delicately as the demon could, he pushed himself inside untill he was fully sheathed.

"Oooh. Bassy, please let me adjust before you move any more. God this hurts!"

"As you wish, darling." The red eyed man placed a gentle kiss on his lover's lips which was reciperocated vigorously. They continued their war of tonuges as Sebastian began to move. As he built up a rhythm, Grell met every thrust with movement of his own. Soon waves of pleasure were crashing over both lovers like the ocean against rocky cliffs. They picked up their pace as they neared climax. Screams dripping with satisfaction ripped from their throats as they called eachother's names. The two spent lovers lied in bed exausted, breathing heavy, and cuddled in eachother's arms.

"Sebastian, my love, that was amazing!"

"I found our activities to be quite pleasureable as well. Grell, I have to ask. Would you care to move in here? I want to be with you in every sense of the word. I think I could get used to us lying togther like this."

"Ah, Sebastian, I thought you would never ask! You have no idea just how happy you've made this lady! OH BASSY!" Grell proceded to grasp Sebastian tightly, cutting off his circuation in the process and making it difficult to breathe.

"Grell, you're suffocating me."

"Ah, sorry."

The two lie in bed together, pulling the bedding over them and cuddling close.

"I love you, Sebastian Michaelis."

"I love you too, Grell Sutcliff."

Slowly, the embracing men drifted off to sleep. They would worry about how to inform the young master of the situation in the morning...

* * *

**So, what did you think? Let me know how I did. I live for reviews my dears. **

**HeartlessRockstarXIII signing off~**


End file.
